Estúpido deber de Prefecto
by Shiorita
Summary: Por un momento ambos se acuerdan de aquella escena en Malfoy Manor. El miedo, los crucios de Bellatrix y los gritos de Hermione. E inconscientemente Malfoy atrapa su mano en un gesto que no sabe qué significa. One.shoot. Dramione


Última Navidad

**Estúpido deber de Prefecto **

Ya ha sonado la campana de la estación y Hermione se suba al Expreso presa de la emoción. Empuja el carrito y consigue meterlo en el tren con ayuda de Ginny. Las dos entran en uno de los compartimentos libres que hay.

Hermione se despatarra sobre los asientos y su cabeza choca contra el cristal.

-Ay- se queja y se frota la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras Ginny se burla de ella.

-Eso te pasa por tumbarte así, ¿dónde están tus modales de prefecta?

-En la sala de los Menesteres, escondidos para que nadie les vuelva a encontrar- se ríe Hermione

Ginny se da la vuelta y abre la puerta del compartimento.

-Bueno, pórtate bien hasta que vuelva ¿eh?- le vacila- Voy a buscar a Neville y a Luna. ¿Dónde crees que estarán?

-Busca por donde Hufflepuff, Luna dijo que quería hablar con Hanna, y supongo que Neville también estará allí.

-Es curioso, ¿no te parece? Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa pareja –comenta Ginny

-A mí me parece que pegan muy bien –opina Hermione sin entender a dónde quiere llegar Ginny

-Si no digo eso, sólo que… bueno, ya lo verás cuando se lo digamos a Harry y a Ron

Basta con oír sus nombres para que a las dos se les suba el color a las mejillas. Este año, el último para Hermione, ellos no están en Hogwarts. Nunca lo va a admitir pero ha echado mucho de menos las charlas sobre Quidditch que tanto detestaba. Y es que sin Harry ni Ron, el colegio ya no es lo que era.

Hubiera estado bien que estuviesen, pues se nota un cambio en el colegio. Slytherin lleva una carga muy dura sobre sus hombros y ya no van con la cabeza tan alta como antes. Todavía hay alumnos que se toman la justicia por su mano y les atacan en los pasillos, para vengarse; por lo que el trabajo de los prefectos se ha vuelto mucho más delicado. Sobre todo para Hermione.

Por suerte no trabaja sola, Neville está con ella; pero aún así no deja de ser extraño. Levantar la varita para defender a un Slytherin es algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a hacer y está segura de que si Ron estuviera allí no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque tampoco está segura del todo, pues Ron salvó más de una vez a Malfoy en la batalla de Hogwarts.

De pronto el tren se detiene y todo se vuelve negro. Con un suspiro Hermione se levanta, sabiendo que su sitio es estar fuera, por si ocurre algo. Coge su varita y abre la puerta para internarse en el pasillo.

Algo pasa cerca de ella, por el otro lado del cristal, y deja tras de sí un rastro de frío y escarcha que Hermione reconoce bien. _Dementores._

Sigue avanzando por el pasillo hasta que da con unos sollozos que le hacen detenerse. Sin pararse a pensar en dónde está entra y descubre una escena con la que nunca se ha topado. Una joven Slytherin arrodillada en el suelo del tren, se protege como puede de dos dementores que tiene casi encima de ella.

Hermione se queda un momento quieta, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sobre todo cuando escucha a la muchacha:

-No, por favor, a ellos no… Daphne, Daphne… por favor, contesta…

Es una verdad universal que no todos los mortífagos eran Slytherin, también hubo víctimas entre ellos, aunque muchos no quieran admitirlo; y ahí está una prueba.

-¡Astoria! –oye detrás de ella

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier situación de la vida. _Draco Malfoy_. Pero no se gira, levanta la varita haciendo caso omiso del grito de otra joven que está con Malfoy.

Su pequeña nutria plateada embiste contra el oscuro ser que se ha acercado demasiado a Astoria, y vuelve a cargar contra su compañero quien inicia la retirada. Para entonces Malfoy y la chica que lo acompaña ya han llegado hasta ellas.

-Astoria, cariño- su hermana le acaricia la cabeza –Ya está, ya ha pasado todo. Estoy aquí, contigo.

La pequeña Astoria asiente con la cabeza sin estar muy segura pero aferrándose al brazo de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, clavándole las uñas.

-Id a la parte delante del tren- les aconseja Hermione- Allí le darán chocolate, que le vendrá bien.

Daphne mueve la cabeza agradecida y se lleva a su hermana que sigue llorando silenciosamente.

-Gracias.

La voz de Malfoy es ronca, pero sincera. Hermione se gira para marcharse pero él le coge de un brazo.

-Espera…- le pide pero no sabe cómo continuar

-¿Qué…?- pregunta Hermione

-¿Cómo puedo…? –Malfoy duda sobre si seguir hablando o marcharse

-¿Compensarme? –acaba por él Hermione

Malfoy asiente y Hermione ríe por lo absurdo de la situación. Es extraño pero le gusta esto, es decir, poder hablar con Malfoy de una manera completamente diferente a la de siempre

-No tienes porqué –le dice y se da la vuelta de nuevo mas él es rápido y vuelve a atraparla. Sus dedos rodean la muñeca de la chica y ella no hace nada por soltarse, sólo lo mira.

-No es sólo por esto. También es por… todo lo de este curso. Cuando lo del Lago, lo de San Valentín, lo de…

Hermione ríe suavemente recordando todas y cada una de las veces que ha tenido que sacar a Malfoy de los apuros este curso. Por un momento se le olvidan las broncas que ha tenido que soportar después en su sala común. Si estuviera Harry ahí…, sabe que hubiera hecho lo mismo así que no se arrepiente.

-No te preocupes, es una cuenta saldada.

-¿Eh?- Malfoy se ha perdido, aunque nunca ha tenido muchas luces que digamos

-Por lo de Malfoy Manor, aquella vez…

Por un momento los dos vuelven a recordar aquella ocasión. El ambiente de guerra, el miedo que atenazaba tanto a un bando como a otro, las miradas asesinas de Bellatrix que pesaban sobre todos, los gritos de Hermione.

Inconscientemente los dedos de Malfoy aprietan con más fuerte la muñeca de Hermione quien acerca su otra mano a la de Malfoy para liberarse.

-Lo siento –murmura el chico sin saber muy bien porqué.

Hermione niega con la cabeza quitándole importancia, pero se percata que aún sigue en contacto. Una carga eléctrica le recorre la columna vertebral como hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

Sin previo aviso, con un silencio que les ha envuelto, los dos miran al techo del tren.

Es Navidad y está entero decorado. Guirnaldas, angelitos, estrellas… Y una ramita de muérdago levita sobre sus cabezas.

Hermione ríe nerviosa y posa la mirada en Malfoy quien se encoge de hombros por toda respuesta.

-Si no quieres…- comienza a hablar a la vez que separa su mano de la suya en una caricia.

Hermione niega con la cabeza, divertida, y serena lleva su mano a la barbilla de Malfoy para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

Sólo es un beso inocente de Navidad, y no le va a hacer daño a nadie, pero nota que algo no ha salido bien del todo cuando la boca de Malfoy se abre a la par que la suya y sus lenguas comienzan a rozarse, tímidamente. Al poco tiempo nota las manos del chico en su cadera y su pelo –qué no sabe cómo ha llegado allí- entre sus dedos.

No entiende qué hace allí, en pleno Expreso besando a un Slytherin como Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, le gusta. Si Neville la viera… Está segura que no se lo diría a nadie, pero aún así… Ella sólo ha cogido el tren para pasar las Navidades fuera, para ir a visitar a Harry y a Ron que hace siglos que no ve.

Ron. A su mente acude la cara pecosa de cierto pelirrojo y se atraganta.

Pero ¿qué está haciendo exactamente? Rápida, corta el beso y se separa de Malfoy

-Esto no está bien –tiembla al decirlo

Malfoy también parece haberse percatado de ello y se aparta, como ella. No dice nada y a Hermione eso le pone nerviosa. Casi prefiere uno de los múltiples insultos de su colección. Aunque sabe que no va a hacerlo.

-Yo me voy –se despide ella – Adiós, Malfoy

-Draco – le dice él y sin necesidad de más palabras lo entiende

-Adiós Draco

-Hasta la vista, Hermione.

--

Minutos más tarde, estando en el compartimento con Ginny, Neville y Luna -¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevamos un buen rato buscándote – Hermione se acuerda de ese beso y se toca los labios inconscientemente. No puede creer lo que ha hecho, a pesar de que sabe que no tiene mayor repercusión.

Cuando salga del tren y mire a Ron a los ojos se olvidará de todo, se dice a sí misma convencida. El problema es que no parece percatarse de que es cuando Draco le pasa a Astoria el brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo, cuando más se lo repite ella.

Y dieciocho años después, cuando su hija Rose y el pequeño Scorpius se suban a ese tren por primera vez tampoco entenderá porque no le molesta la idea de verlos juntos.


End file.
